Chuck Vs Oblivion
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Rather than the ending we recieved, I thought we as fans, true fans of the series deserved a little something better, even better than a Bond tale.


Chuck VS Oblivion

Synopsis: The CIA and the NSA have to join forces in order to stop a terrorist plot from occurring. It seems Fulcrum might be involved, but other underground agencies such as the Triad, Mafia and various agents from the Ring start making their intentions known. Sarah's life hangs in the balance, Casey and Manoosh are being used against their wills and Chuck has to fend for himself. Will he be able to prove his use to the Unit ?

~*~ CAST ~*~

Agent Chuck Bartowski/Carlisle:

Colonel John Casey:

Dr. Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb:

Dr. Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb:

Daniel 'Blackbriar' Shaw: (rogue agent)

Michael "Big Mike" Tucker:

Jeff Barnes:

Lester Patel:

Morgan Grimes:

Brigadier General Diane Beckman:

Agent Sarah Walker:

Hao 'Viper' Ling:

Wei Mao Lung: (Hao's 'muscle' and 'negotiator')

Don Mario 'Bowie' Napolitano:

Maria Louisiana 'Black Rose' Napolitano: (his daughter)

Various agents belonging to the Ring:

Manoosh:

Scene 1-Worst Case Scenario Realized

Chuck: (narrating) It all amounted to a simple phone call. The nightmare I had wished would never come to pass was happening right in front of me. All because I was the Intersect and _they all wanted to kill me_. I always heard that knowledge was power and too much of a good thing can destroy you. Seems that the latter was true for me today...Or not. I wasn't about to let them have Sarah. I wanted to be there for her, protect her and eventually ask her to become my wife... Little did I know she was already _pregnant_. Only through the conference call from Fulcrum the Triad and the Mafia that Sarah had a bun in the oven. She wasn't far along, but she wasn't the only one who's life was hanging by a thread.

Manoosh: Bartowski, they beat me up pretty good. (cough, cough) I thought those secret kick-ass shades would help me but once they knocked them off my face, I was helpless.

Devon: I came in, all gun-ho and impulsive like...

Ellie: I had to stop him.

Chuck: (in disbelief) No...There's no way all of you could have been mismatched.

Dan: I had betrayed their trust. I had them believe that I would shut Fulcrum down from the inside. Only the _Intersect_ has that power.

Jeff: We all tried to stop him from using the secret entrance in the Buy More...

Lester: He overpowered us !

Chuck: Yeah, I can see that.

Dan: Come to the marina at midnight and give up peacefully. Perhaps if there is a way to extract the Intersect from you I will return your family, friends and girlfriend back _in one piece_.

Chuck: You won't try anything funny, will you ?

Dan: (a bit tauntingly) Is this the face of a conman who would lie ? You're an asset and I would be an idiot to kill anyone, especially if they are so precious to the high and mighty Intersect.

Chuck: Mark my words, Dan, you will never regret or forget this. You messed with the _wrong_ Bartowski.

Dan: Shakin' in my Italian leather spats. Don't be late for our date.

Chuck: (narrating) As soon as he signed off from that awful conference call I smashed the screen into smithereens. I just hoped that the wisdom I had uploaded before would be enough to stop them and the others from executing their evil plan. Maybe I wouldn't have to give up the Intersect after all. It had become such an intrinsic part of me that I knew I would miss it once it had been extracted.

(Scene change)

Scene 2-Let Them Think They've Won

Viper: Dan, I don't see him yet. I've looked all over the marina but he's nowhere in sight.

Dan: (over an earbug) Viper, don't get your tighty whiteys in a bunch. He'll be here soon enough.

Chuck: (walking toward the end of the pier and holding his arms out) As ordered. Do what you must.

Viper: He's just _surrendering_ himself.

Wei: We don't know what you're up to, Bartowski but we're on to you.

Chuck: (to himself quietly) We'll see about that.

(In Fulcrum Headquarters)

Morgan: They got you _too_ ? What were you thinking ?

Chuck: I know you're really cheesed off right now but this is all a part of my plan. I am going to win the affections of the mafioso's daughter, Black Rose.

Lester: Sounds like a really lame plan, man.

Jeff: Do you really think a savvy lady like that is going to see through your seduction ?

Manoosh: I'm pretty certain he knows what he's doing. I don't think we need to worry too much about it.

Lester: Why am I sweating bullets then ?

Jeff: (shrug) Glandular issues ?

Chuck: We're all freaking out. Just let me get Black Rose's attention and all the pieces will fall into place.

Devon: Chuckster, I really hope you know what you're doing.

Ellie: Come back alive, brother. (kisses his forehead)

Chuck: (pretending to be violently ill) Uggghhh, I don't feel so good.

Bowie: (Watching from another room) What's going on in the hold ?

Black Rose: I don't know papa, but the Intersect looks pretty bad. I'd better get him some medical help. There's a hospital not far from here.

Bowie: Do it. We all need him alive to subdue the government completely. Once all that financial information is in our hands, Wall Street will be licking _our_ boots just to avoid another _Depression_.

Black Rose: (hoists Chuck up) Alright, Intersect...time to get you to a doctor.

Chuck: Ah, I was thinking maybe I could go to the little boys room...(grabs stomach) I think some curry is disagreeing with me, or maybe that Thai food I had earlier in the week ?

Black Rose: Fine, do what you must...

Chuck: (catches her off guard by locking her in a huge smooch and giving her a Vulcan nerve pinch. He looks at the monitors and psychically is able to revert them to a looping video pattern)

(scene shift)

Scene 3-Unhinging Fulcrum

Brigadeer: (in the hold) The feeds on the cameras are in a loop...Damn it I really hope Bartowski knows the guards, Ring and all those enemy agents will definitely think something's suspicious.

John: He did that using brainwaves...I didn't think the Intersect was _that_ powerful. Just think, if they do get a hold of him again and extract it.

Brigadeer: Then we are all boned.

Mike: We have to think positively. We gotta root for Chuck. If anyone can save us, it's him.

Chuck: (narrating) It wasn't an easy or pretty process either. It was something out of a Kung Fu movie. I had infiltrated the databases, flooding them with useless information much like trolls do in an internet forum. Nothing I gave them was worth any value at all. Not only that but with the damage I did, neither they, nor the Ring would be able to run _ever_ again.

Making their systems malfunction set off the self-destruct mechanism in their secret lair. I bet they were regretting the decision to install such a mechanism as soon as they remembered what activated its sequence.

Hao: That man is dead ! I don't care how ! I don't care when !

(Agents begin surrounding Chuck all around and he stares them down much like in an old western. Only one will rise from the duel standing tall.)

(In a fast sequence done to either techno, dubstep or chip music, Chuck defeats every agent who comes his way, and they are impressed that he can 'read' their moves and dodge them. He seems to upgrade with every threat and challenge made. One by one, the agents begin to fall and Chuck doesn't have long to rescue his friends...)

Chuck: It was like _doomsday_. I had to act, and fast. With all remaining bits of my strength, I carried my friends out of the building and far away from the imploding building. What remained were bits and pieces of Fulcrum burying its agents alive. The Ring was no longer functional, but thankfully, the head of this hydra, my once long time friend, Daniel Shaw, was dead. It was bittersweet, but I knew that what I had known for so many years had now been laid to rest. I didn't know if any faction of it was active or if I would have to fear for my life but I did know that I wanted to begin life anew with my darling Sarah.

(Scene change)

Scene 4-A New Life

(On the screen it reads 7 years from now and Sarah and Chuck are watching their daughter, Catalina, play with her favorite dog, Zoe.)

Sarah: Do you think she'll ever question us about our past lives ?

Chuck: If she does, we'll just tell her the truth. Our lives as agents at Unit are officially over. I still have all the information in the world and more but now I'm a professor in Silicon Valley. Life's pretty sweet.

Sarah: (laying Chuck's hand atop her newly pregnant belly) It certainly is. I never knew you were going to ask for my hand after that ordeal.

Chuck: I didn't want to lose you.

Sarah: I was more afraid of losing you, Chuck. (kisses him)

Chuck: You'll never lose me. Not now, not ever. Especially not for the little one that's coming into the world. (kisses her plump belly)

Sarah: And everyone's doing well now, it seems. Lester and Jeff are still rocking the house as Jester and have quite the following.

Chuck: I always had a feeling they would do well. Cat really loved their performance at her 5th birthday and thinks of them as her uncles.

Sarah: I'm glad they're coming into their own. They've both found marvelous wives and are about to have families, too.

Chuck: Circle of life.

Sarah: What ever happened to Manoosh ?

Chuck: He's doing tremendously as a stand up comic. He moonlights as a bartender on the weekends and has part-time gigs in musicals but from what I've heard he really enjoys this lifestyle better than when he was being experimented on by the Ring.

Sarah: Hopefully those horrid glasses were destroyed too.

Chuck: They got rid of those _years_ ago. They're not a threat to anyone, especially not innocent civillians.

Sarah: Oh, hey, Casey. Nice weather, isn't it ?

Casey: Perfect for surfing. The waves are really choice. Devon and I've been hanging ten, but I think my form's better than his.

(The two laugh a bit)

Sarah: It's good to see everyone so relaxed now. It's just difficult to go back to normal.

Casey: I say enjoy it. Life's too short. Awesome, don't think you can outdo me, it's impossible !

Sarah: He'll never grow up. (chuckling)

Chuck: He has a reason to be a big kid though, we all do. (pause) You know I love you, right ?

Sarah: Of course I do. I'm so lucky to have a husband like you, and Cat is fortunate to have you as her father.

Chuck: You really know how to flatter a guy. (kissing her)

(narrating) And that, my dear friends, is where we end our tale. Strangely, we have a happy ending for all involved and life can continue in an orderly fashion. As I watch Catalina running along the shore I realize this is what true exhilleration feels like and what the power of love can do. I pray I can teach these truths to her as well as to her baby brother or sister once he's born. For now, I bask in the gorgeousness that is my stunning wife and soak in the glorious rays of the California summer sun. Damn, it sure does feel good to be me.

(The End)


End file.
